ENAMORADO DE UN NIÑO
by GuangHongJi3
Summary: Es malo estar enamorado de un niño . Mucho Peor que sea el hermano de tu mejor amigo . Este es el caso de Viktor (Víctor) y Otabek dos amigos que se enamoran de unos niños .
1. Prologo

Prologo

Dicen que para el amor no hay edades.  
Que no importa la condición social.  
Que no te importan las inseguridades.  
Que empiezas a ver el mundo de otra manera.  
No te llega a importar la apariencia física.  
No cuestionas las decisiones de la vida de tu alma gemela.  
Te dan igual las opiniones de cualquier persona.  
Pero que pasa cuando te enamoras del hermano menor de tu mejor amigo .  
Y para empeorar que este sea un niño.  
Pues este es el Caso de Víktor (Víctor como quieran ) un chico muy atractivo el cual es perseguido por mujeres tanto como hombres, muy talentoso en el patinaje , cortés e inteligente pero para su mala desgracia tiene un raro don el cual es el poder ver quién es su alma gemela; lo cual sería bueno de no ser que es un niño y es el hermano menor de su mejor amigo Otabek Altin.  
Otabek Altin es un chico serio y reservado sobre su vida personal aunque solo tenga un amigo Viktor Nikiforov .Su patinaje es muy elocuente.  
El también tiene un problema el cual es estar enamorado del hermano menor su mejor amigo.  
Para ambos es raro ya que nunca se enamoraron de esa manera de una persona pero es malo lo que sienten. 

**Bien** **este** **este** **es** **mi** **intento** **de** **fic** **.**  
 **Aún** **no** **es** **nada** **pero** **me** **surgió** **la** **idea** **lo** **cual** **es** **raro.**


	2. Capítulo 1-DESTINO

_**1.- DESTINO**_

 _ **Créeme, en tu corazón brilla la estrella de tu destino.**_

 _El destino es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e ineludible que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la de cualquier ser a un fin no escogido, de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad._  
 _Pero en el amor que sucede cuando el destino te hace encontrarlo._  
 _Esta es la historia de dos amigos que sin pensarlo llegan a enamorarse de los hermanos de estos._  
 _Narra Víctor (Viktor):_  
 _Siempre e sido el chico a seguir, el talentoso e estudioso y guapo ._  
 _Pero que importa eso cuando todo en este mundo llega a dejar de importante._  
 _Nací en una familia de prestigio pero decidí abandonar todo eso a la edad de los 14 años ¿Porque?, muy fácil estoy hartó de una vida llena de control donde tus padres no te ponen atención por eso me mudé a un departamento dos años después mi querido hermano se mudó conmigo ya que mis padres se separaron y el no quería ir con ninguno._  
 _Simplemente todo te deja importar fuera de tu casa, el único que importa es mi hermano de hecho dos personas me importan mi hermano y mi mejor amigo, el me a demostrado que no es importante todo lo superficial como las demás personas._ _Otabek_ _es un chico frío y reservado sobre su vida personal las únicas cosas que se son éstas._  
 _1.-Es de Kazajistán_  
 _2.-Tiene la misma edad que yo 18 años._  
 _3.- Vive con su hermano menor en un pequeño departamento._  
 _4.-Tiene un hermano menor._  
 _5.-Es muy buen competidor en el patinaje pero jamás se lo toma como algo que le quitará o dará algo._  
 _6.-Es leal a sus principios_  
 _Es una gran persona después de todo a la cual admiró y no le guardó ningún secretó como por ejemplo el poder ver el hilo rojo si el hijo rojo_  
 _La leyenda dice: Que las personas destinadas a conocerse tienen un hilo rojo atado en sus dedos._  
 _Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, ni siquiera importa si vives en la otra punta del mundo: el hilo se estirará hasta el infinito pero nunca se romperá._  
 _Pues ese famoso hilo yo lo puedo ver, es anormal lo sé pero solo tres veces lo e notado pero después desaparece porque mi alma gemela se aleja de mi pero toda cambio hace poco ._  
 _Hace aproximadamente una semana..._.

Narración Normal:  
Ey Víctor ya deja eso - grito un chico de 18 años con cabello negro para atrás y ropa deportiva que estaba en la barda de la pista estirando su brazo.

En un momento Otabek - hablo el joven de larga cabellera Plateada .  
Como sea , ve voy mi hermano me está esperando a fuera - mientras se voltea para ir se - .  
Víctor: Creí que tenías una cita - acercándose a la barda.  
Otabek: La cancele - volteando para mirarlo - .  
Víctor: Vaya que cruel Otabek - mientras sonreía.  
Otabek: Puede que lo sea pero - ve el suelo - hay cosas más importantes - alza la mirada - como mi hermano y si no te molesta me retiró ya es algo tarde.  
Víctor: Vale nos vemos mañana en la Universidad - mientras le hacía un movimiento de mano.  
Otabek: Adiós - saliendo de ahí.  
Víctor: A este paso jamás conseguirá una novia - bajando la mano pero se percata de algo - el hilo rojo - mirando como el hilo rojo se volvía mas rojo - debo ver quien es mi pareja destinada - dirigiéndose a la salida de la pista - "Así, las dos personas unidas por el hilo rojo están destinadas a ser amantes, independientemente de la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia. Por tanto, este cordón mágico se puede estirar o enredar, pero nunca puede romperse."- pensaba -" mi alma gemela se encuentra aquí - quitándose los patines - pero porque el destino cada vez me juega diferente .  
Salió corriendo para ver donde el misterioso cordón rojo lo llevaba pero mayor fue su decepción que el hilo empezó a desaparecer lentamente de sus ojos , solamente una cosa significa eso y era que la persona se estaba alejando de él.  
Víctor: Maldición no logre llegar a tiempo - tocándose la cabeza frustrado - no importa sé que esta vez será la última que fallé iré por mi destinó está escrito y te encontraré alma gemela.

Antes de irse pudo notar algo en el mismo su hilo rojo estaba con un brillo especial.  
Víctor: Mi destino está cerca - mientras sonreía.  
Lo único que está cerca es esto - lo tumbo un niño rubio de 11 años con una patada haciendo que el peli plata cayera.  
Eh Yuri - acostado en el suelo - que malo.  
Yuri: Te tardas quedamos en ir a cenar - mientras se cruzaba de brazos - es increíble lo irresponsable que eres - frunciendo el ceño.  
Víctor: Lo siento pero me sucedió otra vez - mientras se levantaba.  
Yuri: Ah - mirándolo raro - el hilo rojo otra vez intenso.  
Víctor : Si es el destino - mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera plateada - .

Yuri: Lo que yo creo es que tu cabello te está quitando vitaminas para nutrir tu cerebro - mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos del pantalón - deberías ya de cortarte el cabello.  
Víctor : Gatito Ну извините (Bueno lo siento )- mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza - pero me gusta mi cabello así y para compensar te comeremos Piroshkis .  
Yuri: Solo por eso te perdonó - mientras le brillan los ojos.  
Víctor : Entonces vamos a comer gatito - empezando a correr - el que llegué hasta el último es un тухлое яйцо ( huevo podrido ).  
El rubio salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo.  
A decir verdad el chico estaba acostumbrado a los juegos de su hermano mayor.  
Por otro lado:

En serio te lo juro hermano sentí ese genial olor - decía un niño de 11 años mientras bajaba de la motocicleta de su hermano.  
Yuuri no e dicho que no te creó - mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol que llevaba puestos - solo que me parece raro que solo te suceda debes en cuando - quitándose el casco.  
Yuuri: Si lo se Otabek pero no entiendo porque me sucede esto - mira el suelo - quiero dejar de sentir cosquillas en mi estómago cada vez que siento ese olor a chocolate y nuez - .  
Otabek : Estas enamorado del viento - suelta una pequeña sonrisa.  
Yuuri: Que confuso - se toca la cabeza - odio esto, maldito destinó .  
Otabek: No culpes al destino hermano - le toca el hombro - puede que estés cerca de tu alma gemela.  
Yuuri: Mi alma gemela?- confundido.  
Otabek : Te contare algo se dice que entre las personas existen los alfas, los omegas y los betas  
Yuuri: Podrías explicarme eso - con ojos de cachorrito .  
Otabek : - mientras pone cara sería y se agacha un poco - Bueno los alfas pueden oler a su alma gemela o algo así , bueno aún eres muy pequeño para saber eso y yo no tengo idea de lo que estoy diciendo - mientras se ponía nervioso - pero te lo diré . Los Alfa (femenino o masculino, ambos tiene igual oportunidad) tienen olfato, vista y velocidad muy desarrolladas, fuerza sobrehumana, además de la capacidad de saber quién es su pareja por medio del olor, digamos que se vuelven estúpidos al oler las feromonas del Omega, al grado de poder tirarse lo en presencia de alguien si el contacto se prolonga por más tiempo. Se vuelven protectores y posesivos sexualmente tiene más resistencia más o menos eso te diré porque eres muy pequeño ya vas captando.  
Yuuri: Si a mi parecer solo piensan en sexo y si está bien - sonríe.  
Otabek: Entonces continúa, los Beta En pocas palabras son humanos y no diré mas ya que lo demás no es como para que lo sepas jejeje - ríe nervioso .  
Yuuri: Ok .  
Otabek : Los Omega son básicamente la hembra del Alfa (no importa si es hombre o mujer, ambos valen) al igual que el Alfa, tiene oído, vista, olfato y velocidad desarrollada, aunque son más débiles que un Alfa y mas fuertes que un Beta, ellos tiene varias formas de entrar en calor o celo, lo cual les garantiza tener descendencia o gestar.  
Yuuri: Lo último no lo entendí hermano - algo sonrojado - ¿cómo pueden entrar en calor?- pregunta inocentemente.  
Otabek: "Carajo eso me lo hubiera guardado" pues por medio de afrodisiacos, les llegan a determinada edad o eso me han dicho, primer calor se da cuando tiene el primer contacto con su pareja de vida.  
Yuuri: Ahh ya - se queda pensando - ¿Cómo actúa el celo en el Omega? .  
Otabek: Pues con ganas incontrolables de tener sexo, en gran medida por ser penetrado, se vuelven sensitivos en extremo y lubrican con facilidad (guarra mente les chorrea el culo soy perver lo se ) dilatan solos, sin necesidad de los deditos u otro aditamento y aquí la charla acabo porque a mi parecer tu eres un omega - entrando a la casa .  
Yuuri se quedo en shock parado todo blanco como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.  
Otabek: Eh Yuuri que te pasa - lo voltea a ver.  
Yuuri: Y..yo...un o..omega? - mirando el cielo.

Otabek: Si y .  
Yuuri: Ahhh - entra corriendo a la casa - no , no quiero .  
Otabek: Te dije que ya no me preguntarás - sonrió - .  
El destino llega tarde o temprano, no podemos evitar huir de el pero podemos cambiar lo pero eso si esta en cada persona poder cambiar lo.

 **A cada cerdo le llega su San Martín.(Ustedes saben porque 7-7 )**

 _Bien_ _ahí_ _la_ _continuación_ _._


	3. Chapter 2- OJOS JADE

**2.- OJOS JADE**

 **Utilizarías los ojos como nunca hasta entonces. Todo lo que siente se convertiría en algo querido para ti. Tus ojos tocarían y abrazarían cada objeto que entrase en el radio de tu visión. Y luego, por fin, verías y un nuevo mundo de belleza se abriría ante ti.**

Narra Otabek :

Mi nombre esOtabekAltinsoy de Kazajistán y tengo 18 años .  
Soy patinador y estudiante vivo con mi hermano menor en una pequeña casa de la cual estoy orgulloso.  
Todos en IceCastleбриллиант ( Diamante) me llaman de lo cual no me importa a decir verdad siempre e sido una persona algo solitaria y para muchos mi vida personal es un misterio .Que tontería , si simplemente solo soy un chico con sueños y aspiraciones.  
Hace poco llame aYurimi hermano menor para que llegara a casa pararecoherun paquete que nos mandaron desde Japón , pero aún en mi mente no se olvida lo que sentí hace una semana pude percibir un aroma exquisito de rosas lo que también me recuerda a la charla que tuve conYuricuando me dijo que también percibió un magnífico olor pero el de el era de chocolate y nuez cuando el mio es de Rosas . Desde entonces no se que pensar puede que huela a mi omega aunque también esta el sueño que tuve cada noche tengo.

 _Me encuentro en una habitación obscura donde unos pocos rayos de la luna llena entran débilmente por una gran ventana que es cubierta por una cortina blanca al parecer pero es recorrida y es cuando veo a un joven rubio , de piel blanca y ojos hermosos de un color jade que en ellos reflejaba frialdad pero al mismo tiempo calidez parecería un hada pero no más bien era un ángel con un hermoso traje . Quería poder acercarme a el pero algo me lo impidió._

 **Beka** **nos veremos pronto .**

 _Después de eso despierto agitado pero debo olvidar eso y concentrarme ._

Narración Normal :  
El joven dejo sus pensamientos para subirse a su moto.  
Debo dejar ya de ver tanta televisión - encendiendo la moto.  
Espere por favor - habló una niña de 11 años con cabello café en una cola recogido de lado (Tipo así vestida como la chica de brothers conflicto)

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto quitándose el casco.  
-Ayuda..- empezando a llorar.  
Ayuda en que? - contesto el chico.  
-Quiero que salve a mi amigo no quiero que sufra a el lo estan persiguiendo unos tipos extraños por eso le pido que me ayude - juntando sus manos enfrente de ella.  
-¿Tu amigo? - pregunto mientras se volvía a poner el casco - ¿ cómo se llama?  
-Yuri , Yuri -repetía una y otra vez - Yuri Plisetsky .  
Bien dime por donde esta yo lo salvaré - mientras se ponía sus lentes - y como es .  
Por la avenida ( inventen se una lo dejo a su imaginación) - mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - va vestido así - le muestra una foto.-Muy bien , por cierto como te llamas - .  
-Ro , Ro Alekseev - sonrió.  
-Bien , ve a casa para estar a salvo - dicho esto hizo andar la moto.  
-Gracias - grito.

Por otro lado.

Un niño rubio con uniforme corría a gran prisa por su vida y se preguntarán ¿ Porque?. Muy fácil el chaval ayudó a un señorita que era atacada por tres tipos y ahora estos lo perseguían el no huía por cobarde si no porque ahora no podía luchar muy bien y mucho más si se trataban de personas mas grandes que el .  
Yuri: No puedo mas , estoy acabado - mientras se detenía a tomar un poco de aire.  
Ya llevaba un rato corriendo para su mala suerte ese lugar estaba desértico de gente no había encontrado a alguien para pedir ayuda.  
Busca lo de ese lado - hablo un hombre que paso cerca de donde estaba.  
Yuri: "Maldición pronto me encontrarán ".- retrocediendo para atrás lentamente.  
Creó que vi algo de este lado - hablo uno , los otros dos lo siguieron alejándose de el 5 metros .  
Lo cual aprovechó Yuri para salir corriendo de donde había venido .  
Yuri: "Debo darme prisa para salir de aquí, maldición " - mirando para atrás porque si lo seguían pero no , después de unos 5 minutos tomo otro pequeño descansó.  
-Yuri , sube te - dijo un joven que había detenido su moto a lado de el.

\- Eh ¿eres?- contesto Yuri volteando se a verlo bien.  
\- Ro Alekseev me mandó por ti - pero se quedo perdido en esos ojos verdes como el jade.  
\- Eh ¿Que? - desconcertado contestó Yuri .  
\- ¿Vas a subir o no? - lanzándole un casco lo cual Yuri Atrapó.

No se hizo tonto el rubio sabía que esta era su oportunidad de salir de esos apuros por lo cual se subió a la moto sin dudarlo.  
Otabek : "Sus ojos son los mismos con los que sueño desde hace más de un mes y todo de el se parece a aquel joven que parecía un bello ángel y el sin duda posee el exquisito olor de rosas que algunas veces percibo " .  
Yuri:"¿Quien es ?, ¿Porque me salvo?" - eran las preguntas que le llegaban en ese momento a Yuri por la mente pero en si sentía calidez y confianza hacia ese tipo extraño.  
Otabek detuvo la moto ya en el centro de la ciudad.  
Otabek: Bien Yuri , aquí te dejo debes de agradecerle y llamar a tu amiga porque me pidió ayuda se veía preocupada por ti.  
Yuri : ¿En serio? - sorprendido bajándose de la moto.  
Otabek: Porque mentiría sobre ello - quitándose el casco.  
Yuri: No me refería a eso - desvío la mirada mientras se quitaba también el casco .  
Otabek : Como sea debes de hacer me caso - bajándose de la moto y le toma el brazo fuertemente.

\- debes de cuidarte porque los niños con miradas como las de un soldado enamoran a cualquiera - lo suelta.  
Yuri: G..gracias - se sonroja - "Porque estoy actuando extraño " - piensa.  
Otabek: Bien - se sube a su moto otra vez - nos veremos hada rusa debo irme .  
Yuri: ¿Cual es tu nombre?- preguntó apresurado.  
Otabek: El que tu quieras darme - le sonríe - Yuri Plisetsky - enciende la moto.  
Yuri: Eso es estúpido debo de saber el nombre de la persona que me salvó - .  
Otabek: Es mejor que no lo sepas pero espero volver a vernos - se fue con todo en la moto.  
Yuri se quedo callado porque ese sujeto lo puso nervioso y porque no le quiso decir su nombre , un mar de dudas estaba en su mente.  
Yuri: Yo también espero verte pronto Caballero ( ok que teto sonó eso ) - sonrió en eso sonó su celular - Ahh es Ro - viendo quien era en su celular - Ro ... Si estoy bien... Si me ayudo... Por cierto... ¿Como se llama? - preguntó - ... ¿Como que no sabes? ...Ok si esta bien no pasa nada... Hablamos mañana debo irme , ya es algo tarde como para que este en la calle... Si adiós - colgó.  
¿Quien es ?... ¿Porque no me quiso decir su nombre ? ... ¿Porque quiere que nos volvamos a ver?...  
Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza , pero debería dejar de pensar en eso y poner atención aunque no lo lograba.  
Yuri: Ya llegue - entrando a su casa.  
Víctor: Llegas tarde gatito - sonríe sentado en un sillón de la sala.  
Yuri: Lo se - se quita su chaqueta - pero me siguieron unos tipos y hace un rato me los pude quitar gracias a un sujeto - se a cerca a el.  
Víctor: ¿Pero estas bien?- preocupado.  
Yuri: Si gracias a ese tipo que me salvo , aunque no se su nombre - se sienta a su lado en otro .  
Víctor: ¿Como que no sabes su nombre ? .  
Yuri: No quiso decírmelo , pero le estaré agradecido siempre - sonríe nostálgico.  
Víctor: Mi gatito ya se enamoro que te parece Makkichan - abrazando a un caniche.

Yuri: No me enamore de el aunque pude sentir un olor que provenía de el .- mientras abraza un muñeco de un perro caniche .

Víctor: A que olía Julieta - sonríe burlón - .  
Yuri: No puedo describir ese olor pero era magnífico se sonroja.  
Víctor: Mi hermanito ya se enamoró - le da un golpe con un cojín.  
Yuri: Que no me enamoré - le regresa el golpe.  
Ambos se la pasaron peleando un pequeño rato donde ambos se divirtieron.

En otra casa :  
Hermano la Cena esta lista - habla un pelinegro con ojos cafés que estaban detrás de unos lentes.  
Si ya voy - decía nuestro héroe mientras se dirigía a la mesa.  
Espero que te agrade , hoy hice - sonrió el chico - ya que tiene tiempo que no lo comemos Otabek - le pone un plato en frente.  
Lo hará Yuuri - se sienta - cierto ya tiene tiempo que no lo probamos - con mirada triste ve el plato.  
3 largos años - sonríe con tristeza - ella lo cocinaba mejor.  
Tu no te quedas atrás - empieza a comer - cada día cocinas mejor Yuuri .  
Arigato - sonríe .  
Sabes a veces me recuerdas a ella - le da un toque con el dedo en la frente.  
Y tu te pareces a el - le saca la lengua - solo que mas gruñón .  
Otabek : Ahh enserio eso crees.  
Yuuri: Si porque siempre estas tan serio y gruñón .  
Otabek : Jaja - ríe mientras le tira comida en la cara - quien es el gruñón ahora .  
Yuuri: Eso no vale - le tira también comida en la cara - ahora si.  
Ambos rieron después de todo Otabek no era tan frío y distante como todos creen , el se muestra amigable a veces con las personas que el considera valiosas.

 **Un brindis... por esos ojos verdes como aceitunas que cada noche le roban su luz a la luna.**

 _Ideas_ _o_ _sugerencias_ _son_ _aceptadas_ _con_ _gusto._  
 _Soy_ _nueva_ _en_ _estas_ _cosas_ _así_ _que_ _disculpen_ _todos_ _los_ _errores._


	4. Chapter 3-TE TENGO EN MIS BRAZOS

**No tengo miedo decir que te amo.. Temo al silencio que seguirá después...**

Narra Yuuri:

Mi Nombre esYuuritengo 11 años de edad vivo con mi hermano mayor en una pequeña casa pero acogedora.  
Antes vivía en Kazajistán pero a los 9 años me mude a Rusia , no fue complicado el acostumbrarme pero no puedo decir que me fascinó la idea tenia pensado que volveríamos a Japón , ahí viví la mitad de mi existencia pero nos mudamos a Rusia lo cual en parte fue bueno.

Tal vez yo Yuuri no soy la persona más popular de la escuela, o la más agraciada, o la más bonita. Pero tengo algo más que todos morirían por tener, aparte de tener una dulce personalidad y cuatro mejores amigos que me cuidan en todo momento hasta del propio aire lo cual es raro pero en fin ellos son :YuriPlisetskyaliasYurioy SeungGil Lee patinadores también del IceCastleбриллиант ( Diamante) y compañeros míos. Luego esta RoAlekseevyPichitChulanotigual patinador.

El primero esYuriPlisetskyes una persona demasiado arisca y con un genio terrible por lo que unos dicen pero para mi es genial, es noble y muy simpático . Experto en ballet , en peleas callejeras y manejo de algunas armas por lo que me contó. Todo un chico rebelde según las críticasperonosabennadadeel. El es considerado como uno de los niños más atractivos de la academia y yo no ¿porquesera?. Nos empezamos a llevar . Después de le ayude a realizar unos ejercicios de matemáticas juró proteger me de toda persona que me hiciera daño. Y lo demostró cuando un tipo me empujó con brusquedad y me lastime la pierna lo que ocasionó fue queYuriole sacodosdientesy lo dejó más golpeado que una piñata de una fiesta lo cual a mitambiénmeaterrosindudaperosequeelnomeharíanada.  
Ese era mi primer amigo.

El segundo y el más peligroso votado por todos en la academia esSeungGil Lee. Un chico de intercambio proveniente de Corea del Sur  
hijo de un hombre rico ypoderosoqueesdueñodelosrestaurantes"Lobo"quesonlosmejores del país. Demasiado serio para el gusto de los demás y muyenojoncuando te metes con el locualsilamentas. Es algo atractivo por lo que describen las niñas aunque siempre vista ropa de color negro lo hace ver tipoemo.La fama de el lo precede precisamente por su mal genio y debido a que es experto en artes marciales los tontos chismes la verdad aquí solo juzgan a las personas por como visten y no por lo que en verdad son . Al llegar a la academia no socializaba con nadie pero obra de dios (oKamisamacomo gusten ponerlo) fui el primero en dar le mi apoyo y ayuda en situaciones problemáticas ganando me su amistad junto con Yurio. Él también me cuida junto con Yurio ; recuerda esa vez que dos chicos de grado superior quisieron intimidar me y golpear me iba por mi almuerzo ‚SeungGil los sometió con un par de llaves y los dejó fuera de combate con un combo de puños , patadas y llaves lo cual sorprendió a mas de uno ya que el es de misma edad. E hizo una amenaza en general la recuerdo bien «Quien joda ya sea hombre o mujer meterse con Yuuri va a terminar peor que este par de rufianes idiotas ».Ese es mi segundo amigo.

El tercero esPhichites es Tailandés se transfirió a Rusia ya que su padre tenía un compromiso o algo así, a el ya lo conocía desde hace años por mis padres en un verano que fui a pasar a Italia nos hicimos amigos y quedamos en contacto, pero aquí es conocido como el loco de lasselfiesporque siempre esta tomando fotos a lo que le agrade es un poco gracioso eso ya que en ocasiones cada cosa sucede pero en fin Yurio le apodo el Chico hámster ya que son sus criaturas favoritas. Ese es mi tercer amigo.

Por último esta RoAlekseevuna niña bastante linda y generosa , siempre preocupándose por lo demás a mi parecer . La conocí cuando por accidente choque con ella y hice que tirara sus libro desde siempre me habló conmigo y Yurio tiene una relación mas cercana y un poco conPhichit, conSeunges un poco mas complicado pero nada serio , no puedo decir que ella viene de otro país porque sería mentira Ro es muy agradable pero aún no entiendo porque no se lleva conSeung.Ella es mi cuarta amiga.  
Mencione que todos sus padres son poderosos y adinerados .

Hoy estoy practicando mi programa corto para la competencia que se realizará en la ciudad la verdad estoy algo nervioso no quiero fallarle a Yurio aSeungni a mi hermano, esta competencia se realiza desde hace tiempo ; cada IceCastledel País compite no tiene que ser de sólo una edad bueno a los 18 ya los grandes no compiten a decir verdad lo veo un poco injusto . Yo fui elegido junto con Yurio ySeunglo cual es bastante bueno pero es un poco complicado los tres tenemos ahora una gran responsabilidad para nosotros ya que todos cuentan con nosotros lo cual me aterra demasiado ya que puedo fallar .  
Se me olvido mencionar que Yurio me llamaKatsudono cerdo o inclusocerdito, fue porque hace dos años estaba pasado un poco de peso pero no tan al extremo , Ro yPhichitme llaman Yuuri ySeungme diceKatsukibueno solo cuando esta muy frío.

Narración normal:

Yuuri se encontraba practicando sólo ya que Yurio no tuvo ganas de practicar y Seung estaba en otra pista de patinaje, la verdad el chico estaba muy nervioso por lo de la competencia.  
Yuuri:" Solo debo estar tranquilo " - mientras realizaba un triple axel - "debo de tener confianza en mi mismo " - realizaba su secuencia de pasos

-" no debo fallar , todos aquí cuentan conmigo , los chicos confían en mi - " concentrándose en realizar un luzt triple pero lamentablemente lo fallo.  
Yuuri: Ahh - a punto de caerse horriblemente en el suelo por lo cual mejor cerro los ojos - (lo se , que tontería pero se me ocurrió eso ).  
Pero fue sostenido con cuidado por alguien y sintió el exquisito olor de chocolate con nuez.  
-Te tengo al en mis brazos por fin... - le susurro dulcemente alguien en su oído para acercar su cuerpo a la de el con mucha delicadeza - Ma belle âme soeur  
Yuuri solo se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules que era sumamente preciosos, mientras el el chico le acariciaba el labio y el simplemente se sonrojo tremendo.

 **Cada quien elige los labios que quiere besar, los ojos que quiere mirar, la persona que quiere amar y yo te elijo a ti.**

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Y que tal muy corto y sentido .**_

 _ **Actualizo más en wattpad.**_

 _ **Si notan algo parecido con otro fic, pues si la tiene.**_


End file.
